Nickname
by Azurealean
Summary: Rin apparently doesn't like his nickname. (Fem!Haru)


**Authors' Notes : (Yes, it's "authors" as in plural. Azurealean is shared by co-authors 'Azure' and 'Cerulean'.)**

**Disclaimer : We own nothing! Credit goes to their respective owners.**

**Practically a fic form of a doujinshi I read somewhere — credit to artist. Apparently, Azure loved it so much that she wanted to make this. Cerulean simply went with it.**

* * *

"Hey, hey! Rin-chan!~" chirped Nagisa cheerfully as he skipped along the redhead with a bright grin, frantically waving in an attempt grab his attention. Rin remained silent, refusing to acknowledge him. Seeing no reaction, he continued, tugging at the redhead's sleeve. "Rin-chan!~ I'm talking to you!" he persisted. Rin still paid him no mind, choosing to ignore the hyperactive blonde and pretended not to see or hear him at all. Geez, this blonde was so loud! People are starting to stare, can't he quiet down?

Finding his attempts at catching his eye fruitless, Nagisa pursed his lips in a pout, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. The blonde turned away and bounded over to a certain ravenette. "Haru-chaaaan!" he called, dragging out the last vowel. "Rin-chan is ignoring meeee!" whined Nagisa as he stared at his childhood friend with wide eyes, pulling off the 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Makoto chuckled from behind her. Haru blinked as Nagisa's bright fuchsia eyes bore into her own, before turning to face Rin's direction with her usual emotionless facade.

"Hey, Rinrin. Nagisa's calling you," she deadpanned.

The redhead froze in his tracks at the sound of his rather embarrassing nickname. He could hear as surrounding people within earshot began murmuring and whispering amongst themselves in the background, the sounds buzzing in his ears like an annoying mosquito flying around near his face.

"Rinrin...?"

"That's his nickname?"

"Pffft— Rinrin?"

Rin gritted his shark-like canines in irritation. "...You bastard," he growled through his teeth, approaching the ravenette with slow steps. "Don't call me that." Of all the places... Why here?! He could hear the giggles and chuckles from the spectators, causing him to fight down a rising warmth from his neck.

What he found even more annoying was the ever-emotionless female swimmer's slight smirk, quirking the corners of her lips ever-so-slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. His eyebrow twitched. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" growled Rin, roughly grabbing the goggles hanging around her neck and clenching it in his fist, towering over her with the most intimidating aura he could muster. Gasps resounded from the few surrounding people, along with more murmurs buzzing around.

"Whoa!"

"The dude's got some shameless guts."

"Careful, that's a girl!"

Rin felt the warmth rise to his face, and he was fairly sure that he must have been red by now. However, he paid no heed as he was too focused with Haru's close proximity and the smirk dancing across her lips, along with the strange glint in her eyes. "If it's annoying, then why don't you do the same to me?" she suggested, laced with an almost unnoticeable challenging tone. And as if to rile him up further, she added, "Rinrin."

_Cue vein pop._

Rin's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his god-forsaken nickname. Giggles and chuckles resounded from the few spectators that were within hearing range, causing his embarrassment to increase twofold.

Haru's teammates watched curiously as the scene unfolded before them. It wasn't everyday that these two had this kind of confrontation, so they tried their best to erase their presence as the scene was getting interesting.

Rin could feel the warmth rise to his face, and he was fairly sure he was turning pink by now. Though if it was from anger, embarrassment, their close proximity, or a mix of all three, he didn't know. He was too focused on trying to get himself to at least mutter the female swimmer's nickname.

"...H-Ha... Haru-ch..." he struggled as he gritted his teeth, unused to the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his face reddening by the second. Dammit, why was this so hard? The redhead bowed his head to somehow hide his flush from his 'rival's' view. Haru blinked in wonder as she felt Rin's fists tremble with effort, his grip tightening around her goggles and pulling a little too much on it.

"That hurts," Hari deadpanned.

Immediately, Rin pulled away, his expression showing clear annoyance and embarrassment as he was completely red in the face. Nevertheless, he still acted the way he usually did. "Tch. A-anyway, what's with the 'do the same to me' thing?" he asked. "And having someone that hates you add -chan to your name."

"...I guess, but still, when you called me that, I didn't feel like I hated it much at all," said Haru. "If you want to call me that, go ahead."

Rin was rather taken aback, his blush deepening tenfold as he felt his face heating up once again. "W-..."

"WHO WOULD DO THAT!"

"Noisy..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! We'd appreciate any input that you have to share.**


End file.
